1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to luggage, more particularly to wheeled luggage, and especially to luggage having large wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the present time, carry-on luggage for travel by aircraft is usually provided with wheels to aid in their transport and improve mobility. Such wheels are restricted in size to allow maximum size for the luggage itself which is limited in extent by the airlines. For example, United Airlines restricts carry-on luggage to 22 by 14 by 9 inches. American Airlines restricts carry-on luggage to 23 by 13 by 9 inches. British Airways restricts carry-on luggage to 22 by 16 by 8 inches.
Even larger luggage which must be checked is generally provided with relatively small wheels.
Accordingly, there is a need for means providing luggage with larger wheels for greater ease in transport but which can be removed when no longer necessary.
Applicant is unaware of any prior art providing for a removable large wheel which can be added to small wheeled carry-on luggage or larger luggage which must be checked and then removed just before boarding aircraft or just before checking larger luggage.